


This is wrong, but I love it (Dutchy x OC)

by kaydenhall0220



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydenhall0220/pseuds/kaydenhall0220
Summary: A really silly gay fanfic I wrote but am kinda obsessed with.
Relationships: Dutchy x OC
Kudos: 3





	This is wrong, but I love it (Dutchy x OC)

Caleb had worked for three months on Hammersly, the small navy patrol boat, as the new engineer. So far, people barely talked to him and he hadn't opened up to anyone. His cabinmate was Dylan, the buffer of the ship. They shared the space well, not bothering the other when one came in from night watch or one was getting up for morning exercise. 

At present, Caleb was lying on his bunk trying to get to sleep when a knock sounded at the door. He swung his legs off the bed and jumped to the floor, quickly opening the door to see his cabinmate.  
"You know you don't have to knock right?" Caleb joked, making Dylan smile.  
"The CO is opening the beer rations for a job well done, do you fancy joining us?" Dylan offered. 

Caleb was an honest drunk, and gay. He hadn't told anyone and didn't want to blab about it. Caleb shook his head.  
"Just one? For me?" Dylan persisted. Caleb gave in, pulling on his jacket to join them. His crush on Dylan was getting out of hand. 

Soon later, after five beers, Dylan and Caleb stumbled into the cabin. The door semi- slammed shut and Caleb laughed louder than usual at something Dylan said. Caleb leaned against the bunk and smiled at Dylan.  
"That was fun, thanks for convincing me to come." Caleb started but was cut off. By Dylan. Kissing him. Caleb was speechless. He walked into the bathroom and hid for a while.

When he came out Dylan was passed out in his own bunk. Caleb jumped into his bunk and passed out too.

When Caleb came around, Dylan was also getting ready. Caleb didn't know if Dylan remembered the kiss but he hoped that he did. He started getting ready and tried to walk out the door when Dylan shut it.  
"We need to talk." He plainly said. Caleb swallowed hard.  
"About what?" Caleb asked.  
"Last night, I kissed you. Did you like it?" Dylan asked. Caleb went red.  
"Y-Yes." He stuttered out. Dylan smiled.  
"Good." Dylan stated, pressing his lips to Caleb's, "Want to get a coffee when we have shore leave?" Caleb nodded, slipping out the door quickly. That crush isn't going away.


End file.
